


Anything to see you smile

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: NSFW - One off smutty fluff smut fic of Cullen X Annabel inspired by the holiday season, ugly jumpers and wonderful art.Tumblr artwork attached to this piece can be found here: https://princessvicky01.tumblr.com/post/167847044013/chatnoir-art-annabel-trevelyan-in-cullens-ugly





	Anything to see you smile

“It’s really not that bad,” Annabel offers him a cheeky smile along with a steaming mug of cocoa.

Cullen scoffs but accepts the drink carefully. “I’m half convinced Mai has given it to me as a joke. Pretending she toiled night and day on it. All in the hope of guilting me into wearing it when we visit on Satinalia, just so her, Branson and the children can all have a good laugh at my expense.”

Trying to stifle a giggle Annabel hands him a plate of sugar-dusted biscuits in an attempt to cheer up his sullen mood. “And now who’s being the overdramatic one?”

His eyes snap up at her with a serious scowl. “It’s hideous! It has a giant cartoon reindeer, on it! If my sister thinks she can make a fool out of me so easily, she’ll have to think again.”

Even biscuits and cocoa weren’t working…Maker, he must have had a truly awful day. Annabel hates seeing deep creases in his brow, etched into place by endless worries, and would happily trade them away for the light crinkles in the corner of his eyes when he smiled. Although something about the sternness set in amber never fails to make her tingle in all the right places.

All at once she knows just how to cheer him up and with a quick kiss on those furrowed brows, she dashes away, leaving him confused and clearly claimed by her lipstick mark.

She’s still an enigma to him, that’s word he's decided describes her best as she scurries off with a naughty grin. Cullen shakes his head lightly guessing he should follow, intrigued by the sparkle in her eyes, and he would've, but he’s just sat down!

Blowing on the drink, he lets the rich aroma soothe the headache that's been starting to form and allows the indulgent steam to melt him into the sofa's rug. After a moment’s reflection, he realises he’s probably spoken too harshly, while she hadn’t seemed upset, he still has no desire to take the brunt of his frustrations out on her.

Sighing heavily, he sets the mug down and goes to follow when a giggle catches his attention, along with shuffling bare feet and pale legs. Legs which draw his eye up, up to that Maker forsaken jumper! A glower automatically sets in place at the stupid google eyes of the daft reindeer, that is until his attention is drawn to a dainty hand hitching up one corner…  revealing a stretch of bare upper thigh.

Instantly he stirs to life, looking up to find her other hand toying with the collar, the garment so large it’s all but falling off her shoulders and showing more than a hint of her natural curves underneath.

“Is it so hideous now?” She asks her voice light and toying as she fiddles with the fabric. A smile can’t help but spread across his lips. Glancing up to meet her eye she ruffles her hand through thick hair to make the locks spill wildly about her bare shoulders, playing the part of temptress to perfection.

The smile he’d been wearing shifts subtly, darkening to match the hungry burnt copper of his eyes, turning his expression utterly deviant. “Yes…And I command you remove it at once,” with a burst he’s up on his feet and yanking her flush against his chest to devour those rosy lips in a smothering kiss which she returns with deeply sensual rolls of her tongue and hips.

Breaking for air, she smiles coyly at him, lashes fluttering in a way that meant trouble was on the horizon. “Hmmm…But what if I want you to fuck me in it?”

A scoffing laugh sounds from him at her crude request, smirk remaining, his lips ghost over hers. “If you insist,” his dark whisper combines with his arms around her waist and forceful shove that lands her on the sofa. The garment has fallen off one shoulder, draping to show a glimpse of a pink nipple as she drops her head to one side, worrying at her lower lip, with pupils blown wide in lust. Maker preserve him - she is sinfully divine. Even in the most ridiculous outfit, he’s ever seen.

With a tug, he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it behind him to hit and tangle in the decorative Satinalia tree with a ringing crash. Annabel bursts out laughing, her leg reaching out to run her foot up his calf. “You done wrecking the place, or should-“ she gasps, her words cut off by the thud as he drops to his knees and splays her thighs wide.

There's a hum from him at the sight of her spread, wet and wanton, and hefty hands stroke along her inner thighs. “You, are the only thing I intend to wreck,” he murmurs, his baritone vibrating with desire as he dips his mouth to her thigh. His lips travel up, peppering a mix of feather light kisses and sensual sucks along with the nuzzle of his nose and drag of his stubble over her skin.

It’s not his mouth that reaches her centre first but his hand, brushing his thumb up and down, over her entrance, his sucking kisses turning into tiny nips of her tender skin. His head finally comes to nestle between her legs, his simple teasing touch and hot breath against her more than enough to make her writhe.

When his lips finally touch her, he presses a languid, lapping, kiss against her folds. He groans a hum at the sweet, delicate taste and the intoxicating scent which sends a pulse of pleasure straight through him. He delivers a long, slow drag of his tongue up her folds, overcome by her wanton heat he rumbles, deep and low. His tongue dips in, one heavy hand helping splay and hold her, the other slipping a digit inside to tickle and pump in time with his tongue.

Annabel gasps and hums a moan at the sudden, intimate, intrusion. Maker, he’s already building pleasure to dizzying heights, raw stubble catching her delicate skin, the steady rhythmic pump inside, the wandering nature of his tongue. Nuzzled between her thighs all she can make out is a head of glorious golden curls begging for her touch. He groans as she scritches his scalp and in reply he buries his fingers deep inside, dragging a low moan from her while his mouth continues to roam. Her hips are now moving with his rhythm, breath now panting, as she starts to grow unbearably hot and needy. Curling his fingers inside she groans loudly, fingernails digging in, she’s oh so close…please…she wants to beg, but her head is swimming in pleasure, her voice lost to primal moans as he builds the pressure in her core.

Driving his tongue to plunder deeper he circles her nub, hearing her groans become fast and panted, and her muscles start to stiffen as she nears her end. Sucking hard on the bundle of nerves delivers a loud resounding cry, her nails clamping down into his scalp painfully as she climaxes, thighs stiffening and shuddering around him before giving way to tiny tremors.

He gently laps at her, easing her down from her frantic high, then manages to softly remove her curled fists, now limp, and climbs over her. Damp hair clings to her forehead, and he tenderly sweeps it aside to reveal her face, eyes still closed, plump lips open, still panting, even as he lands another kiss to share her sweet taste.

Humming her fingers toy with curls at the nape of his neck, her other hand already unbuckling his belt, he nips at her lip as she succeeds, her tender hand curling and stroking down his length making him rumble and press into her with pure delight. His mouth travels down her neck sucking kisses as he rolls his hips, each slide of her hand brings a shudder of heated pleasure, and when she circles around his tip his once controlled hips buck wildly with a hissing groan of blind pleasure.

“Is it growing on you?” her breathy murmur takes a moment to filter through his haze of carnal delight, but when it does, it makes him smirk against her skin. Swiftly he yanks down the jumper’s collar to expose one ample breast, nipple already pert and waiting for his attention.

“Hmmm, it might be,” the tip of his tongue pokes at the peaked flesh and her back arches, thrusting her curves against him. Cullen eagerly responds with a circling tongue and a greedy suck as his face nuzzles into her, pulled all the closer by her hand still wrapped around his neck.

A firm sweep across his tip, however, makes him buckle with a groan, clasping her hips, the pleasure forces him to pull away least he come undone by her hand alone. He doesn’t allow her time to argue or question him. Instead, he flips her with one swift move, dragging her down the sofa with him as he eases to his knees once more at the curve of her rear.

Annabel bursts with an excited laugh, throwing her hair over one shoulder to peer back to him, the sparkle in her eyes dark and earnest. She gives an irresistible wriggle of her hips that jiggles her curves, the sight is too tempting and he gives her the light tap of a spank. A grin and gasp are her only reply as she continues to beckon him with lust drunk eyes, attempting to smother the smile with a bite of her lip and roll her hips.

Such a tease, he chuckles lightly to himself, deciding two can play that game he runs his calloused fingers down her wet folds, rubbing while aligning himself, his other hand pressing on her back to pin her to the cushions. Inch by inch, he eases himself inside, her tight heat spreading for him, walls hugging and sliding making his eyes close with a hiss of pleasure. His hiss is not alone, and hers is far louder, far more carnal, and far more demanding.

The hand on her back slips around her front, the fabric so loose he’s free to knead at her breast, cupping it in his heavy hand and massaging circles around her nipple as she bucks under him. Perhaps the jumper is not so bad after all...

The thought is short-lived, he can't resist her any longer and he starts thrusting. Both hands clasp her hips, dragging her body in time with his as she gives into a wild chorus of decadent moans. The rhythmic sound of skin smacking on skin fills the room, along with her adamant cries which voice the pleasure he’s delivering with every slam inside her. It takes all his focus to not merely give into the pleasure that courses through his veins in a continuous wave of highs which grows faster and stronger with each pant of his breath.

Heart racing, he almost comes undone as she braces herself, forcing herself back into him as he hilts himself with a jerking slam that makes her call out. His composure is hanging by a thread, he won’t last much longer, and his pace begins to grow frantic. She’s calling his name along with a chorus of ‘yes’ and deep throated moans... Maker does she know what she does to him with that wicked mouth of hers? Her sounds alone would be enough to undo the weak-willed, but he grunts, sweat coating his skin he continues his relentless rut.

Breasts bouncing, Annabel calls his name, spurring him faster, pleasure peaking and needing release the call of his name becomes a cry…And one quick, deliberate slam into her centre topples her over the edge. Her moan breaks with his and pleasure blinds her, scorching through to convulse her muscles, firing an intoxicating buzz through every nerve and drowning her mind in a glorious euphoria. As she tries to calm her pounding chest she notes his blunt fingernails are still dug into her, his shaft still filling her warmly, but his rampant thrusting has ceased, and she knows he’s peaked with her…He's perfect.

Panting heavily, she tries to fill her burning lungs, the sweat coating her skin has made the jumper cling uncomfortably, and with a frustrated tug, she finally frees herself from its awful confines. The cool breeze it creates against her back makes the pleasure running through her sing in delight and is quickly followed by the press of heated lips up her spine. Nuzzling against the cushions, she feels him slip from her, then the seat dip as he hauls himself up to collapse by her side.

“Hmmm, that was the perfect way of thanking me,” Annabel murmurs, eyes cracking open and smirking at him, face still plastered into the cushions, not wanting to move a blissful muscle.

“For…what?” His question is a pant, with one a quizzical look at her. With a light groan, she shifts to crawl up and nestle into his side, draping her arm over his chest as he wraps is bicep round to pull her in close.

“Making the jumper all nasty and sweaty…I’ll have to wash it now,” she kicks the ugly sweater off the sofa, a cheeky smile tugging the corner of her lips. “And you know how I always ruin lovely woollen things.”

His smile grows wide, hugging her close and kissing the top of the head. “That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You naughty little minx…”

Eyes opening once more, she lifts them up to him, sparkling brightly with mischief but also shimmering with an oceans depth of love. “Of course, anything to see you smile.” Reaching up she places a tender kiss on his lips, fingers tracing those crinkles by his eyes which she adores as their noses nuzzle together.

“Hmmm, naughty but nice,” he hums, kissing her forehead then letting her snuggle down against his chest. “I do love you.”

“Good, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it kudos and comments help give fanfic writers life! <3


End file.
